Cold Water in the Moonlight
by lemonytwiliget
Summary: When the camp members decide to go skinny dipping, what happens when Bella and Edward bump into each other when trying to get away from everyone else? Will their physical reactions cause them to take it to the next level? One-shot. All-human.


Cold Water in the Moonlight

Author's Note:

Rated: M Characters: Bella and Edward

ALL HUMAN

When Bella and Edward go to camp, what happens when everyone decides to go skinny dipping? On a very cold night, Edward (the school outkast) and Bella (the popular introvert) bump into each other. What will their reactions be and what will this lead to?

* * *

We were right by the lake when finally; we would be able to do what we had been wishing to do all summer long at this vacation with all our friends. We had wanted to go skinny dipping for a while now, since we had never attempted it before…

I self-consciously began to strip down to my underwear and bra. It was dark out so no one could really see, it would all be fine. I was a little nervous about they're being boys here since I had never seen one completely naked. I quickly ran from the bush into the lake and jumped in, not letting myself get seen by the others. Half of them were by the lake while the others were screaming and splashing each other. The water was so cold that as soon as I jumped in I felt my body go into a slight shock from the extreme change in temperature. After I began to get over it, I started to swim around the group of splashers to the back where I could be alone.

When I finally thought that I had found a quiet spot alone, I felt me bump into someone. My hand touched an area that immediately told me it was a male and I quickly jumped away and removed my hand.

"Oh my god! Sorry!" I said quickly, totally surprised and confused.

"Bella?"

"Edward?"

"Yeah? Look, its okay I know you didn't mean to... you know." He reassured me awkwardly.

"Oh, thanks god its you, I don't know what I'd do if it was one of these weirdos that I don't know."

"So, wow, I wouldn't think you would be into this kind of thing."

"Yeah, well, I figured I'd try something different and also I didn't want to be left alone at our cabin, I hate the dark."

"Oh, cool."

I began to shiver violently and he looked worried.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just easily become cold."

"Oh. Well, we could go out if it's too cold and find you a towel or something."

"Yeah, I guess I'm not into this whole kind of thing after all."

We made our way around the same crowd and got out of the lake. We started walking back and I thanked god again that the moon was covered by thick clouds so we couldn't really see each other. I stumbled and he blindly tried to help me not fall. By mistake, while trying to reach my hand or arm, he grabbed my boob that was still cold and hardened from the water and the air around us. He removed his hand almost immediately.

"Sorry, sorry. I guess we're even now."

I gave a breathy laugh, confused by my physical reaction to what had just occured. He had always liked me but I had never returned the feelings in return. The strange part was that I wanted him to touch me more and was upset by the lack of warmth from his touch.

We continued walking and I began to move towards the right turn we had to take to get back camp, he apparently hadn't realized that there was a turn and we both collided, causing me to fall on top of him. The moon began to shed some light on the scene and I looked down at his face, holding up my weight now with my arms, but not moving. I didn't need anything; his body was warming me up just fine. I probably looked startled though on the inside I was very excited. He looked from my eyes to my mouth and leaned closer to kiss me. I didn't react at first but once realizing what was going on I kissed him back.

He licked my bottom lip, asking entrance and I happily obliged enjoying how passionate the kiss was becoming, he started to move his hand up and down my sides causing an electric feel. He rolled on to me, not letting all his weight rest on me and continued to kiss me. Then he began nibbling and kissing my neck and made his way to my shoulder. He went to my left, already hardened nipple and began to suck and nibble on the sensitive area. He pinched and kneaded the neglected one and then switched. I moaned softly at every action as my back arched into him, he then kissed down my stomach and reached my clit which he began rubbing. This made me moan louder. Then I felt two fingers pump in and out of me as he continued to rub my clit sending me closer and closer to my high moment.

My walls clenched and I screamed out while shaking. I heard him suck on something which I presumed were his fingers. Then I rolled on to him putting my right hand on his hard member. I began to pump my hand up and down as I released moans and grunts from him. Then, I went and licked up it and took all his length in my mouth. I moaned while I let him fuck my mouth.

"Fuck." he said as he shot cum down my throat.

I swallowed it and then went back up to meet his lips again.

"I need you..." I pleaded. "Now please."

Now I was not in control of my body, but I did know what I needed and what I needed was him in me. Now. He pushed in a slight bit and kissed me again then he entered me fully. I yelled out at the slight pain but as he continued to push in and out of me, I was overtaken by pure pleasure.

I moaned and sighed and pull his hair as he continued to fuck me.

"Ohhh, faster..." I moaned.

He obeyed as I heard him grunt and sigh and moan as well.

"I'm close." I wrapped my legs around him and knew he was very close as well.

I screamed out and floated on another high as came into me shortly after, filling me and making me feel warm. He stayed in me as he rolled me onto him. I quickly passed out and we layed there as the sun rose and began to shine on this beautiful summer night.


End file.
